Saviour
by Stumpycat2002
Summary: [GSR] Sara's worst nightmare comes true. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

****

Saviour

****

Author: Stumpycat

Pairing: G/S

Rating: Pg13

****

Category: Drama

****

Spoilers: Bit's of Hank here there

****

Summery: [GSR] Sara's worst nightmare comes true.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Crime Scene Investigation or the Characters. I only wish I did.

****

Notes: This is only my second story and hopefully it's better. Please send nice reviews, they are always welcome.

****

Chapter 1

Sara was in the locker room getting ready to go home when Warrick appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Sara, you want to grab some breakfast with us?"

She smiled tiredly with the only thing she wanted for breakfast on her mind, her bed. "Not today Warrick. I'm really tired. I want to be thinking straight tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, it's ok. Some other time then." He smiled and left her to finish up.

On the way towards the exit, she bypassed the break room where she heard Nick and Catherine laughing.

"Hey Sara!" Nick called out to her.

"Hey guys." Sara leaned into the room, supported by the doorpost. "Thought I'd say bye before I left."

"What? You not coming with us to the diner for breakfast? My God, do you realise that its Grissom's shout?!" Nick exclaimed in mock horror.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm really tired." She chuckled good naturedly. "I feel like I live here and not my apartment." They laughed with here.

Catherine piped up. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Haven't seen Lindsey in almost two days. Forgot what she looks like."

Sara grinned. "That will never happen and you know that Cath." Pushing off the frame, she sighed. "Well, night guys."

"Night Sara. See yah tomorrow." Nick and Catherine echoed in almost synchrony.

While Sara was on her way out, she walked up to Grissom's door and stood there for sometime before letting herself be heard. "Hey Griss."

"Oh, Hi Sara." He watched as she gave him a small smile. _'God, I love that smile'_. "Well, you ready for breakfast?" He asked as he stood.

"No. Not this morning Griss. I'm going home." When he turned and looked up, she thought she must have hurt his feelings someway. _'My God Griss, if you'd only admit your feelings. Gee, I wonder how many times I do?'._

"Well, I'm away."

"I'll see you later." He said as he pulled on his jacket.

On her way to her car, she was smiling, thinking of Grissom like a school girl and thinking of all the things they could be doing if he got over the issues he had towards them being together.

At the car, Hank suddenly appeared. "Hey Sara."

"Hi." She offered nothing further and opened her car to get inside. When he didn't go away, she looked at him. "What do you want Hank?"

He shrugged, looking around him cautiously. "It's been a while. Thought I'd say hi."

Sara sighed. "Well, you've said it. Now leave me alone."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You never used to be." He moved to lean against her door, eying her for a moment, before looking around again.

"I've moved on. Now leave." She dismissed.

"Yeah, and I bet you moved onto Grissom right?" He sneered.

"You know what Hank? It's none of your God Damned Business." She snapped, pulling her door shut and starting the car.

She was getting out of her car to go up to her apartment when she felt a chill course through her. Reaching her door, Sara never saw the figure that jumped on her. The lighting in the complex was enough for her to see who that person was after her head connected with the door. Her worst fears came to life when she saw who it was.

"I wasn't done talking Sara."

It was Hank.

The lights suddenly went out when a fist connected with her face.

****

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Hours of silence past as Sara huddled against her cold wall. Then, as though something struck her, she realised Hank was now gone and she was alone in the dark. Crawling painfully across the wooden floor to the cordless phone that lay in its solitude on the coffee table not a few feet away, though those few feet felt so far.

"911 Emergency. How may I help you?" A female voice greeted.

Moving back towards the walls, she waited in the darkness. It was nearly five minutes before the EMT's arrived, but she blacked out as they approached her.

The Doctor entered the white sterile room where Sara was resting in one of the beds. She had just had a sexual exam and her injuries were patched and wrapped up. As soon as the doctor stopped to check on her, she informed her that the police had been notified.

"They are sending a CSI to collect the SAE kit. They'll want to ask you a few questions. Are you up for that Sara? I'll be back in about 10 minutes to talk to you some more" The doctor politely asked as she pulled on the cubicle curtain to give them some privacy.

Before Sara could find any kind of response, with panic rising quickly, Catherine walked through the door and addressed the doctor, who was pulling the curtain back in place as she was leaving.

"How is she?" Catherine inquired, reaching for the SAE kit that was boxed up and held out to her by the doctor.

"She'll be fine. With a few broken ribs and a few fractures to her cheekbone, she'll make a full recovery. The swelling will fade in a few days."

"Doctor, do you mind if I see her? And ask a few Question's?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but please don't over do it; she just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled. She glanced at the doctor's nametag and nodded. 'Dr. M Morgan' "Thank you Dr Morgan."

Turning and pulling back the curtain a little, Catherine gasped. "Sara?!" She approached the bed carefully and was caught by the damage her fellow CSI had acquired.

Sara turned her head and tried to smile, but the pain in her cheek was too much and she winced. "Hey Catherine." Her voice was but a whisper and her dry throat caused her to dry cough, hurting her ribs with the added jostling, her hands instinctively hold onto them to lessen the movement.

"My God Sara! What the hell happened to you?!" Catherine was too shock, seeing her friend in pain and bruised up. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

Sara had to turn away because she didn't want to see pity in her friend's eyes, her hands covering her face to hide the tears.

"Sara, please look at me." Catherine pleaded softly, moving to sit on the mattress.

Detective Jim Brass entered with his notebook in his hand and a pen poised ready to write. Expecting information on a rapist, he got the shock of his like. "Oh my god. Sara, are you ok?" The worry thick in his voice.

Sara couldn't take it anymore and broke down into almost quiet sobs. She turned away from them, despite the pain.

"Sara, please, I'm going to have to go all cop on you for a few minute. To get it over with. Ok? Can you tell me what happen? Anything happen between when you left work to now? Brass asked, trying to hurry the questioning to comfort his friend.

"I'm so sorry Sara, but you know its protocol and I have to do this." He apologised, urging her to answer his questions.

"I know." She said, with a hint of sadness and exhaustion. "I've done these before remember? But now I'm the bloody victim. Funny huh?"

"It's ok Sara, when you're ready." Catherine said soothingly.

Sara nodded slowly, her back sill to them. "When I left, I went to my car. I was about to get in when Hank appeared."

"Hank?" Catherine asked. "You're kidding right?" Sara's silence was all she needed to believe her. "Ok, maybe you're not."

"Then what happened?" Brass prodded.

Sara sighed tiredly. "Well, I told him to leave, but you know Hank. He wouldn't. We talked, briefly. I told him I moved on with my life, but he didn't seem to take that too well. I started the car and left."

"Good for you Sara." Catherine smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"When I got home, he jumped me at my door. Then… …." She hesitated. "… And then I woke up. I crawled to the phone… and you know the rest."

"No Sara, that's not the rest and you know it." Catherine tried to look at her face.

"Who the hell did this to you? Please. I need to know who." Brass walked around the bed to see her.

Sara shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it any more."

"Come on Sara, you had to see his face. Think back to when it happen. Was there a light? Did you see his face? Please Sara. Who was he?" Brass questioned.

"That's it." Catherine snapped determinedly. "I'm calling Grissom."

Sara moved too fast and cried out in pain, but protested to Catherine with force and fear. "NO! No! No!" She started getting hysterical. "Please. I don't want Warrick and Nicky to know, especially, Grissom, to see me like this. Please Cath, not that. Look at me, I'm a mess.

"If you won't tell us, the DNA will." Warned Catherine.

"What's going on here?" Doctor Morgan demanded, rushing to Sara.

Sara ignored the doctor's attempts to calm her. "It won't. He would have used a condom. If I know Hank, he used protection." She didn't realise at first what she had just confessed.

"Hank? Are you telling us Hank Preddigrew did this to you?!" Catherine's voice rose slightly.

"Right, I'm on it Sara." Brass sighed, gently squeezing her hand before leaving them alone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****

Saviour 3

Doctor Morgan helped Sara to lie back down as she spoke to the others. "I would like you to leave so I can check Sara over."

"Sure." Catherine nodded, moving to take Sara's hand and gently squeeze it. "I'll be back soon. Ok Sara?" Seeing the tears in her friend's eyes, he fished in her pocket for a clean Kleenex and pushed it into Sara's hand.

Sara hiccupped and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Look, doctor, can tell me how long Sara is gonna be staying here?" Catherine asked.

"I think the night would do and as long as there is someone there for Sara tomorrow, I don't see why she can't be released tomorrow."

Catherine nodded, moving closer to Sara when the doctor finished taking her blood pressure and checking the chart. "Is there anything you want me to bring in for you?"

"Maybe some clothes. They bagged my stuff when I came in…"

"Yeah, I'm taking them to Greg to be analysed. Maybe he can find something that can help." Catherine pulled out another Kleenex and placed it on the bedside cabernet. "Ok, I'll be back soon Hun. Just relax and we'll nail the son of the bitch."

****

The Lab

"Hey Greggo. I have something for you." Catherine handed over two large bags that contained Sara's clothing and belongings. "Process these thoroughly. I don't want you to miss anything out." Pinning the grinning lab tech with a glare, she continued. "I mean it Greg. I want you to go over this evidence with a fine toothed comb. It's important. I need to put this guy away."

"Sure. I know the drill." Greg squared his shoulder as he began opening the evidence bags. "Since when is a rape victim so important to you? I mean, you usually pass them over to Sara any way."

Catherine turned back to him. "Greg, I'll forget you said that. Remember the girl Linley Parker? If you remember, she was raped and killed. I worked that case, not Sara." Catherine's terse tone turned back to normal as she headed for the door. "I'll be in trace when you have some information."

"Um, Catherine." Greg called hesitantly. "Grissom's been looking for you and he's not happy.

Catherine nodded. "Just get to work, leave Grissom to me."

Later that morning, Catherine was going over Sara's clothing after getting them back from Greg. The lab tech was still running tests and should have something soon. Meanwhile Grissom was on the prowl and entered the layout room she was working in.

"I've been looking for you all night." He said by way of greeting, but jumped straight into the reason he was angry. "Have you seen Sara? It's already gone 2 in the morning and she's usually early." He eyed her as she stopped working and looked at him.

'Think Catherine, think.' Her mind spun in circles trying to come up with something. "Ummm… She's sick." Going with the lie, she continued. "She called in a while ago. I answered the phone… Didn't I leave you the message? I'm sure I wrote it down." She started to ramble.

"No Catherine." Grissom broke through her babbling. "You didn't. That's why there's a notepad beside the phone, to take messages or didn't you have a pen to write it down? Cuz there was one there too." He mocked angrily, tried of getting nowhere with anyone he had previously asked about Sara's whereabouts.

"Look, Gil, I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I'm really busy at the moment." She gestured to the table, trying to get him out of the room so she could get back to work."

"Fine." He turned to leave. "I might give her a ring again, to see if she's ok."

"No!" Catherine spoke up, closing her eyes in frustration. "I mean, Gil, she'll be ok. She just needed some rest. She works too hard." She shrugged, trying to gauge his reaction to her lying.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Maybe you're right. Well, I'll leave you to it then…" He left the room.

Just when she started to relax, Catherine's pager beeped.

__

'DNA Lab. Urgent! Greg'

****

DNA Lab

"Well Greg, I'm here." Catherine announced her arrival, quietly closing the door behind her.

Greg raised his head and his right eye twitched. "Have you told anyone? Where you going to? You think I wouldn't find out?" He questioned. "What the hell where you thinking Catherine?!" He snapped, shaking his head.

"Greg, please. I know you're pissed off that I didn't tell you, but can you save it for later? This is Sara and I need to help her."

Greg nodded. "Well, you came to the right place." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He took a deep breath to get his bearings before filling her in. "DNA is Sara's."

"I guessed as much Greg, what else?" Catherine sighed.

"Well, the thing is, I also found a semen stain, so I ran it through CODIS." Greg paused to keep professional, the anger already building. "It came up Hank Preddigrew."

"Thanks Greg. This will definitely make Sara fell a lot safer with him behind bars."

****

A Few Hours Later

Grissom walked into DNA and sighed. "Greg, have you seen Catherine? She seems to be hiding from me

Greg nodded absently as he hurried to finish analysing Sara's DNA case evidence. He didn't want to miss anything. "Yeah. She left with Brass a while ago."

"What for, may I ask?"

"To make the arrest. I hope they get him good for what he did to Sara." Greg looked up briefly. "The evidence should put Hank away for a long time."

"Come on Greg that happened two years ago." Grissom chuckled. "I think Sara would have got over him by now."

Greg furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you on about? Hank raped Sara. I'm sure Catherine would have told you. Gees Grissom, don't you have any remorse what so ever?"

Grissom's face went white. "When did this Happen?"

"Early hours of the morning. I found semen. Ran it and…." Seeing that Grissom had no clue what he was talking about, Greg panicked. "Oh God. Catherine didn't tell you did she?"

Grissom ignored him. "What hospital is she in?"

"Desert Palm." Greg answered instantly.

****

Desert Palm Hospital.

Sara was wrapped tightly in blankets as she sleeps fitfully in her bed until she heard the door open and bang softly against the wall. When she turned her head to see who it was, she looked up to see the face of Gil Grissom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

"Oh God Sara! Why didn't you tell me?" Grissom pressed his fingers lightly to her cheek, but she tried to move her head away.

The pain and aches stopped her moving far. She was a little hesitant to everyone that entered her room after she had looked herself in the mirror. Hank really did a number on her.

"Grissom," Sara sighed. "I didn't want you to know… because of my face." She tried to lighten up the situation. "You have to admit, I'm not looking my best right now." She looked up at him to see worried eyes.

"Sara please, I would have been there for you." He found her hand and held it in both his. "You know that, right?"

Sighing tiredly, she couldn't keep up the fight anymore. "Yeah Griss, I do."

After a few quiet minutes, Grissom was about to say how he feels, but the door opened to reveal Catherine.

"Oh damn, Grissom? You're here. How did you find out?" Catherine spluttered before turning to Brass, who stood behind him. The look Grissom was giving her was close to the death glare.

Grissom left Sara's side, his stiff movements and face showed his just barely held in anger. "How did I find out? Well, at least I get the truth out of some of my employees." He paused, shaking his head before looking back at Catherine. "Jesus Catherine! How dare you keep this from me?"

Catherine looked from Sara back to her irate boss and friend. "I'm sorry Gil. I was only doing what was best for Sara. I'm sorry for lying to you. She didn't want anyone to know."

"Griss, please don't be mad." Sara whispered, tears falling. "I didn't want Nicky or Warrick to know. I especially didn't want you to know, because you might have thought I brought this on myself." She stopped when Grissom moved towards her on a gasp. "My history with Hank isn't that great.

"God Sara, you thought that little of me?" He asked sadly, standing beside her bed, his head bowed.

"No Griss, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it." She sighed tiredly.

"I don't know what to think about that." He told her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about his behaviour towards her when she was seeing Hank.

"Please Griss, if you keep thinking about that, then you just let Hank win. And he bloody well knows it too because he practically said it to my face before I left work." Sara's voiced cracked as she cried.

"You don't need to worry about Hank any more. He was sloppy. He left enough evidence on you to nail his ass to the jail door." Catherine informed them, breaking the tension in the room.

"What you mean Catherine?" Grissom asked warily.

"I mean," She continued. "There was semen stains on your top. Greg analysed your clothes and put the DNA through CODIS. CODIS spat out Hank Peddigrew." Catherine looked at Brass briefly. "Brass got a warrant and we arrested the scum bag. So you don't have to worry about Hank anymore in the near future."

Brass nodded solemnly and decided it wasn't the time for a social visit. "Well, I'm glad that you're gonna be ok Sara. I might go down to headquarters and have a little talk with this guy." On his way out the door, Catherine called his name.

"Hang on Jim. I'm going with you. I want to have a few minutes with this guy." The anger in her voice all too evident. "I catch you soon, ok Hun? I leave you in Gil's capable hands."

"Thanks guys, for being there for me." Sara murmured, trying not to fall asleep, but the medication the nurses gave her for the pain was making her sleepy.

"Sleep now honey. I'll be here when you wake up." Grissom promised her.

Sara still had her doubts and in her sleepy state, her mind and voice were out of her control. "Why? I'm ruin goods now." Her whisper was so soft, he almost couldn't hear it. "Griss, why would you want me?"

He tried to say something, but it was too late. She was fast asleep. He wanted to make some kind of comment like, because you the love of my life. Instead, he bent down to kiss her lips softly and whispered his words into her ear. "I love you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

As Sara slept, Grissom stayed vigil at her side, thinking about how he wasn't going to let Hank come between them. Even after what happened, he was going to be there no matter what. He had stood aside long enough and though it took such a blow to his heart at the knowledge of what happened, he couldn't stay away any longer.

Looking up, he gently extracted his hand from hers to walk towards the window so no one would see the silent tear that fell. A moment later, he turned back at the sounds of mumblings.

Moving to take his seat again, he brushed her hair away from her face to rouse her. "Sara honey, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Get off me." Sara whimpered, her face contorting in pain when she moved in her slumbered attack. "Please, get off me."

Grissom's voice was etched in concern as he squeeze her hand and rubbed her arm to wake her. "Sara. Come on Sara, wake up."

"Noooo." She moaned, trailing off as she slightly struggled against Grissom.

Trying not to scare her, Grissom moved onto the bed to take her hands in his to stop her moving around too much and that's when he heard her plea that broke his heart into thousands of little pieces.

"Griss help me."

Those tears from moments ago appeared and his voice broke. "I'm here honey." Choking on a breath, he watched her eyes slowly open; the fear on her face took a moment to fade until she focused on him.

"Grissom?" She could have sworn it was Hank sitting there for a minute, but the tears told her different.

Wiping his eyes quickly, he put on a smile to reassure her. "Hey. It's ok. I'm here now. You're going to be ok." Grissom wiped his shirt sleeve across his eyes once more and sniffled. "Hank is at head quarters being questioned as we speak, so relax ok?"

She could see in his slightly puffy eyes that he needed to hear her voice, to tell him she knew who he was and that she wasn't scared of him. "Ok." She nodded quietly. After a minute of staring at each other, she squeezed his hands as he moved to leave his perch on the bed. "But, what if, what if he comes after me?"

Grissom breathed out a sighed and shook his head. "No Sara. He won't. He's going away for a long time."

"Griss?" Sara whispered as she watched him move to stand.

"Yeah?" He looked at her with worried eyes, his face tired and his whole body looked a little scruffy from sitting in the chair.

"Can you hold me?" She asked him so quietly, he strained to hear. "Please."

His eyes roamed a moment before settling back on hers. He gave a short nod and moved up the bed to settle beside her. He stiffly sat down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned into his side. After she settled, Grissom lifted his legs onto the bed and kicked off his shoes, both listening to them drop and land on the sterile hospital floor with two 'clops'

Before Sara drifted back into sleep, she heard his voice reach her ears. "I'm here Sara. You're safe with me." She snuggled closer to the man she loved.

****

Head Quarters

"Hank, do you have any idea why you're here?" Asked Brass in his cool cop tone he used with all suspects, but this time it held a tinge of anger.

Hank's cocky voice was the kind of smugness Brass hated. It meant he knew exactly what he'd done, why he was here and well aware that they had nothing to hold him. Well, two out of three isn't all that bad.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I was arrested for no reason."

"Is that right?" Catherine questioned, moving to sit down, the picture of distaste on her face. "I wish it was nice seeing you again Hank, but we all know that's just crap."

"Cut the small talk. Why am I here?" Hank snapped.

Catherine pulled out some papers from a case file and looked down at them as she spoke. "You know why Mr. Peddigrew." She turned professional the instant she looked up. "You know Sara Sidle don't you?" Not giving him the time or satisfaction, she continued on with barely any room for a response. "Well of course you do." She said, mock enthusiastically. "You did date for a few weeks right?"

Hank shrugged casually and sat back, lacing his fingers over his sternum. "Yeah, so? What's that gotta do with you…"

Catherine sighed as she talked on, ignoring him. "Then Sara saw the light. She discovered that you were using her, so she called it off. Didn't she?" Watching Hank's face shift from calm to a glare, she knew he wasn't going to keep up the coolness for long.

"If that's what she told you…" He huffed, barely keeping his anger hidden. "Then she's wrong."

Sighing calmly, Catherine settled back. "I doubt that. Let's see why shell we?" Setting up the evidence in her mind, she was able to talk it through. "The other night, the 23rd of August. You saw Sara. Outside her place of business. Only, Sara didn't want to see you, did she? And of course, that pissed you right off. You then toyed with her, only she once again saw passed your façade and left. Well, that pissed you off even more." Catherine looked up and cocked her head to one side. "Am I on the right track here? Please, let me know if you want to add anything."

"I don't know, you're telling the story, not me." Hank shrugged, his voice only briefly coated with panic.

"That's right. I am." Catherine gave a fake grin and continued. "Next, you beat Sara to her apartment. Cuz of course, being an EMT, you would know quite a few short cuts. So, with that task completed, you waited."

"Sara was walking up to her door, and that's, where you jumped her. Didn't you Hank?" Brass questioned, moving to stand beside the table, looking down at him.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about." Hank sighed.

"Well Hank, that's where we've got you." Catherine informed him. "You were sloppy."

Hank turned his head to look at her with a confused expression. "How? I took…" He stopped just in time and squinted at her.

"Precautions?" Catherine pulled a sheet of paper out of the collection she held and pushed it towards Hank. "This is why. That's a DNA test. It says there that your DNA was on Sara."

He turned white.

Brass stood up straight. "We got you." As two officers entered the room to take Hank, Brass spoke his question he'd been holding in. "Why?"

"She didn't want anything to do with me after what had happened." Hank told him.

"I can see that." Brass nodded.

"It was always him. Him this, him that." Hank sneered. "Well you tell me how he's taking it now!" He said, strained laughter in his voice.

"Who?" Catherine asked, though she clearly knew whom he was talking about.

"That, that…" He stammered in his rising anger. "That old man! He's old enough to be her dad! Gil Grissom!" Hank chuckled, but the humour was not there, only defeat and prison time. "I fixed him, didn't

I? He won't have a bar of her now. She's damaged goods!"

"I'm afraid not Hank. That man is down at the hospital as we speak. He's there, not you." Brass said calmly, watching the cuffs go on. "Take him away."

The door opened and closed, leaving Brass and Catherine alone in the interrogation room. "Thank God for that. Now Sara can relax." Catherine breathed out.

Brass nodded, taking the seat beside her. "Yeah."

****

The Lab

As Greg was carefully cataloguing Sara's case evidence, Nick and Warrick walked into the room.

"Hey Greggo." Warrick greeted. "Where are the others? I mean, I can't find Grissom. He's not in his hideout. Sara's not answering her cell."

Nick leaned against the lab table. "I can't find Catherine either."

"Catherine is with Brass. Saw them not half hour ago." Greg filled them in as he finished up.

"So? What's going on?" Nick asked. Of Greg's silence, he pressed. "Come on Greg, spill it."

Greg looked up slowly. "You really want to know?" As the other two nodded, he sighed. "You can't find Grissom, because he's with Sara and you can't find Sara because she's at Desert Palm."

Warrick and Nick sprang up. "What?! Why?!"

"Greg?" Nick insisted.

"Sara was attacked." Greg told them.

"Oh God. Is she ok?" Warrick asked him.

"Don't know. All I know is that Catherine and Brass arrested Hank." Greg looked from one to the other before continuing. "For Rape."

The room fell silent as this all sank in.

Greg finished putting the evidence away as Nick and Warrick finally made a move.

"I'm outta here." Nick announced.

"I'm with you." Warrick nodded.

"Give Sara my best ok?" Greg asked as he watched them walk away.

"I'll drive." Warrick told Nick as the walked down the corridor.

"Ok." Nick sighed.

Warrick quickly patted his shoulder. "She's gonna be ok Nick. She has us."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just hurry up man; I need to make sure she's alright."

****

Desert Palm

"Griss?" Sara asked the silence as she moved her head to look up at him, her cheek brushing against his stubbly one. "Why don't you go home?" She looked up to find his barely open eyes looking down at her. "You must be tired."

"I'm ok. I'm more worried about you." He sighed tiredly and gently pulled her against him again. "Can't you let someone worry about you for a change? I mean, you are always there for everyone else, why can't you let me take care of you?"

"Ok. I'd rather you than anyone else." She confided just as the door opened to reveal Nick and Warrick and shortly after they arrived, Catherine and Brass walked in.

"We got him." Catherine told them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

Saviour 6

****

Desert Palm Hospital

"We got him."

Everyone around the room went silent. Catherine stopped short when she spotted Warrick and Nick before turning her eyes to Sara. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to bury herself in Grissom's chest.

Then Warrick and Nick turned to Catherine with questions and demands. "Who?" Nick asked.

"Where. When. Who is it?" Warrick talked over Nick, moving closer to Catherine for answers.

"Where did you find him?" Nick asked on a breathless gasp. He was still trying to regain his breath from running up the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

"Hey man, calm down before we admit you." Brass joked.

"It was fairly easy." Catherine finally spoke. "He was at work, broader than life. He acted as though nothing happened. The tosser, I swear to you, when Brass went up to him, he was smiling."

"But he wasn't smiling when he saw the handcuffs come out." Brass informed them. "So, Sara, you can

relax and not worry about him for the next 20 years or so years."

"Thanks guys." Sara smiled through tears. "Thanks for being here for me. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

Warrick moved to take Grissom's chair, seeing as he wasn't using it. "That's what family's for."

Grissom gently rubbed Sara's shoulder when she continued to cry quietly. "Hey, why don't you guys get some rest and come back when visiting hours start. Give Sara some time to sleep."

"Yeah, sure thing Griss." Warrick nodded quickly, jumping to his feet before kissing Sara's damp cheek.

Brass stepped up and placed his rough hand over hers. "Get some rest."

"Hey, I'll bring Linds by to visit tomorrow ok?" Catherine suggested, moving to squeeze Sara's hand.

Nick smiled and pecked her on the cheek before giving her a small hug, bumping Grissom in the ribs. "Sorry Griss." He chuckled, then turned serious eyes to Sara. "We're here for you kiddo, no matter what."

"Bye Nick." Sara smiled tiredly.

Nick sighed. "Yeah. Just remember, I love ya sis, so hurry up and get better. Or else you'll be speaking to me."

"Um," Grissom hummed negatively. "I think it's me that will be doing the speaking Nick, not you."

"Guys, I'm here, in the room, not out in the field." Sara grumbled at the teasing. She yawned and settled back against Grissom's side.

Warrick appeared in the doorway. "Uh, Nick, you ready to go bro?"

"Sure." Nick grinned.

Meanwhile back in the room, Grissom moved off the bed and sat in the chair to give Sara some more room. When she kept her eyes closed, he sighed and reached for her hand. "Look at me honey."

"Why Griss?" She stubbornly asked. "I told you I'm damaged goods, but you insist on coming back."

"You want to know why?" He asked her. "I'll tell you why. I have waited a bloody long time for

you to get over him. I've been biding my time so I knew when the right time was to admit my feelings for you. I'm not letting that scumbag come between us. Do you hear me Sara?"

Tears filled her eyes once again. "What do you mean Grissom.?"

"I mean, I've finally admitted my feeling for you, Hun. I mean, I could have lost you last night and it's amazing Greg is still intact."

"Oh no! Greg?!" Sara sat up quickly, wincing in pain. "You have to apologise to him. He was only doing Catherine a favour."

Grissom slowly pushed her back under the covers. "Yeah. Cath. I'm still mad at her for not coming to me right away. I would have been here for you." His fingers pushed her hair away from her face. "Just remember honey, I'm here for you."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes to shut his intense eyes out.

"I want to look at you. Please let me look and see those beautiful brown eyes." He whispered, but when he didn't get a reply or a response, he did the unexpected, and leaned forward to place a small light kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to be there when you go for counselling, Sara. You understand me? I'm going to be there for now on. No one else is going to be there, just you and me." His voice was soft and low as he waited for her eyes to open. When they did, a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I love you Sara. I always have and always will."

A sob escaped her. "Grissom." She reached for him and held him tightly, trying not to cause herself too much pain as he held her back. "I've waited a long time to hear those words form you Grissom. But Griss," She nuzzled her face into his neck. "You could've waited and save it, you know, like over dinner and stuff."

He let out a quick laugh. "When you're heeled and fit enough, we'll go out, have dinner, go dancing, whatever you want."

Sara went still suddenly. "Griss," Her voice was hesitant. "Even after what's happened to me…" She stopped, but couldn't continue.

"What is it Sara?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Um… After everything, will you… um… ever… make love to me?" She whispered the last words."

Grissom smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks to tilt her head up. "Oh honey, that would be a dream come true," His eyes sparkled, but he didn't let the pending tears fall, trying to be strong for them both. "But only when you're up to it, ok? No pressure, no rushing, nothing. When you're ready."

"I love you Gil Grissom." Sara whispered with feeling.

"And I love you Sara Ann Sidle." He whispered back with equal vigour before pulling her head forward. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything around them disappeared and only they existed.

****

The End

Thanks to my best friend Moggie for being there for me while I was writing this story, and to everyone out there for reviewing. I hope you liked it. Also, I have a new story coming out soon.

So thank you again. Cheers! DONNA


End file.
